


王位继承法及其正统性

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Forced Marriage, Good Odin (Marvel), Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: “你不能把Loki嫁到Jötunheim，不能仅仅因为所谓的Jönar来使的一面说辞而把Loki丢到那个鬼地方，不论你怎样看待他，父亲，我始终觉得Loki是我的弟弟。”
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	王位继承法及其正统性

在议员们散去，整个大厅只有他们父子二人之后，Thor才说出了他的想法：“你不能这样，父亲。”  
“不能怎样？”  
“你不能把Loki嫁到Jötunheim，不能仅仅因为所谓的Jönar来使的一面说辞而把Loki丢到那个鬼地方，不论你怎样看待他，父亲，我始终觉得Loki是我的弟弟。”  
Thor觉得自己成长了很多，不会再因为“和父亲打架”这种幼稚的原因而被扔到Midgard，他可以和父亲平静地讨论自己的看法。但是，这一切都还是不够，他还是看不透All-Father的脸。  
“我当然觉得Loki是我的儿子，Thor，就像你是我的儿子一样，”Odin似乎在用赞许地眼神看他，“但那个使者说的有道理。Laufey死后，Jötunheim的王位应该由他的头生子继承，然而那个头生子也是他血亲的不幸牺牲品。”  
内疚，Thor感觉非常内疚，甚至于罪恶——如果他能更快阻止弟弟就不会死那么多人了。  
“理所应当的，他剩下的两个儿子打了起来，年龄较大的获得了最终胜利，一切本应就此结束，但是，他被人毒杀了。”  
嗯，这下不是弟弟导致的了。  
“于是Jötunheim再次陷入内战，每个人都想登上王位，没有人会被冠以叛国罪，因为再也没有能合法登上王位的Jötun了。”Odin叹了一口气，似乎想起了什么，继续说，“战争会导致 _死亡_ ， _而死亡_ ， _死亡_ 所带来的恐怖，则不可估量；因此，战争当被终结。”  
“是的，父亲，战争应当被终结，但是，但是为什么一定要把Loki嫁过去？他们甚至从来没有见过——”  
“这就是唯一的办法！”Gungnir被Odin猛得戳到地上。  
Thor看到父亲转过身去，说道：“我不知道你要怎样面对你的未来。”他看不到父亲的脸，他不明白：为什么是“你”，为什么是Thor，要面对未来的不应该是Loki吗？  
·  
他的弟弟躺在床上，看也不看他。生气了，他们共度了一千年，不论Thor有多么迟钝都能摸索出一张密码表，来翻译Loki的行为与心情。  
“我真的很抱歉，弟弟，”他的锤子和他一样，无精打采地躺在地上，当然，他自己是站在地上，不是躺在，“我已经很努力地劝说父亲了，他就是要把你嫁到Jötunheim.”  
他的弟弟已经伤心得不想玩杯子了。他多么想摸摸他亲爱的弟弟的脸啊，叫他不要伤心，可是这个该死的透明墙挡着他。  
“也许你真的应该和父亲道歉，告诉他你不是有意篡位，说不定他会原谅你，让你继续留在牢房里。”Thor试着安抚他敏感脆弱的弟弟。  
啊，Loki，你的眼睛都有血丝了，是不是偷偷一个人哭了很久？别哭了，他想对Loki说，Mighty Thor会保护你的。  
他还没来得及把话说出口，就看见一个杯子向他飞来。击中透明墙，在地上滚了几圈，停了下来。  
“道歉，难道我道歉他就会原谅我吗？”Loki开始笑，那种防御性的笑，Thor知道，他更伤心了，可怜的弟弟，“无论你做什么他都会原谅你，而我甚至没有做什么他也会责备我？为什么会这样，你应该已经清楚了，我们一样清楚，因为我和那群怪物一样，我和他们留着同样的血。”  
“别这么说——”为什么弟弟总是觉得自己是怪物？青春期的自我厌恶还没有过去吗？  
“你敢和Odin说这句话吗？”  
哦，弟弟原来是在给自己出招，自己真笨，现在才想明白。Thor点点头，明白了，“我会和父亲这么说的。”  
还没走出地牢大门，就听到弟弟在摔杯子。他这不是明白了吗？  
·  
Thor决定在卧室门口等着父亲。他并不清楚Odin的行踪，也不知道Odin是否有一个日程表，但Æsir总是要睡觉的，在这里总没错。  
然后，他成功等到了刚起床的Odin.他觉得自己很幸运，听说刚起床时头脑不是很清楚，说不定父亲会因此同意他的想法。  
“你依然要谈Loki的事吗？我的孩子。”  
“是的，父亲，你不能把Loki嫁给一个怪物……”  
“怪物？”Odin立即打断了他，之后轻笑一声，“你和Loki谈过了，可是，他肯定不是这个意思。”  
糟糕，弟弟的计划不好用了，要自己想方法。  
“父亲，他们怎么能确定Loki是Laufey的血脉，他们只能知道Loki和他们是同一种族。”  
“Jötunn身上的纹路指向父系血脉。”  
“父亲，Loki是变形者，他们怎么知道Loki身上的纹路是他真正的纹路，而不是他……‘变’出来的？”  
“变形者只能变出他本身的姿态，就像Loki可以变成一只寒鸦，但永远也不能变为一只卜鸟。如果要改变纹路，那势必会使用seidr，势必会有痕迹，Frigga常说，那看起来就像露出的纺线……”  
Odin沉默了。而Thor明白他为什么沉默。  
或许他应该让父亲独处，而自己去见弟弟最后一面。如果他不能改变父亲的想法，那么最好让情况不要变得更糟：激怒Odin，让他重温弟弟的过错，让弟弟置于更难堪的情境……  
·  
荣幸，何其荣幸。哪怕冒着Jötunheim方面认为Æris出兵的风险，也要派遣这么多卫兵来“保护”自己，何其荣幸。  
相比之下，对面只有寥寥数人，似乎完全不担心Odin食言。天真到相信Odin All-Father，相信他派遣几百精兵只是为了确保“礼物”安全抵达；或许这个国王只是傀儡，Odin的牵线木偶。  
Odin的牵线木偶傻模傻样：“谁是我的伴侣？”  
哈，说实话，Thor都不会问这种愚蠢问题。哪怕Æris在他眼中都是一个模样，难道衣着不能帮助他辨别吗？不过，鉴于King of Jötunheim都与赤身裸体毫无分别，他们可能不怎么穿衣服。  
距离Loki最近的一个士兵行礼（大概是向Vanir亲王级别应当的礼），说道：“Your Majesty,Loki Laufeyson的言辞非常危险，为了确保安全，不得不使用恰当手段让他保持安静。”Hmm，Majesty的称呼与Lord的行为，这是多么藐视His Majesty呀。  
“能不能说话的问题待会儿再说，先确认他到底是不是Laufeyson.”  
“我们决计不会进行欺瞒……”那个士兵还想说点什么，但随着几名巨人的靠近，他们纷纷退散。Odin的好士兵，军纪严明，毫不懒散。  
和Loki说话的是个身材矮小的巨人，当然，没有矮小到自己的地步就是了。“我们会脱下你的衣服，Your Majesty，该过程中不会有任何疼痛。”Your Majesty，看起来他们还是试图保持表面礼节。  
脱衣服的方式简单粗暴：把衣服冻碎。可能他们也不知道其他的脱衣服方式了。  
“他的母亲也是Farbauti吗，Angerboda？”这个国王到底是如何夺得大权的，他浑身上下都写满了愚蠢。  
“是的，Your Majesty.”那个矮小的巨人，也就是Angerboda如是回答。  
这个所谓的国王毫无皇室风范地推开他的手下，一把抱起Loki，“他漂亮得不可思议，完全不是Helblindi和Byleistr那两个歪瓜裂枣可以比拟的。你，你，还有你，”他指着自己的的几个手下，“都不许看。”  
“有没有人和你说过，你的皮肤就像Utgard的永恒冰川，纹路像是夜季的发光植物，哪怕是Laufey这个混球的纹路都显得那么好看，”他的手在Loki身上摸来摸去，“眼睛就像是昼季的血月，让人心神荡漾。”是他的All-Speak出问题了吗，Loki想知道这个巨人脑子里装的是什么，在敌国军队面前说这种话？  
“我恐怕没有人说过，Your Majesty，鉴于他一直生活在Odin的掌控之下。”Angerboda的回答也很奇怪，这种问题完全不需要答案。  
“我想听他自己回答。”他好像终于想起了自己现在依然不能说话，“Odin终于发现抗冻的金属了？”他皱着眉头，用手指戳了一会儿那个讨人厌的金属枷锁，金属才化为粉末。  
“受到这样的赞美是我的荣幸，Your Majesty，然而有一件事在我心中久久不能释怀，方才那名百夫长对你极其不敬，那种行礼方式是对Vanaheim的领主礼节，显然是言行不一，完全与‘Majesty’的说法相悖；如果在Asgard，只有无世袭的官员愿意接受那种礼节。”真的不能怪他，是Odin的士兵先挑事的，对不对？制造混乱，随后逃脱。  
“这是怎样一种羞辱，Your，Majesty.”  
然而事情的发展却完全脱缰，或许他高估Jötunn的开化程度了。那个国王抱着他高兴得不得了：“你的声音真好听！事情就交给你了，Angerboda.”然后，他抱着Loki，和他的士兵们一起离开了。就这样，简简单单地，离开了。  
他们徒步前进了一阵子（当然，那个所谓的国王紧紧搂着Loki，好像害怕他的哪个下属把Loki偷走），然后看到了大批军队。真正意义上的军队，而非Odin的送礼小分队。  
他们排列整齐，显然有着编制，配备武器，还有许许多多的、类似于马的巨型长毛动物。  
这个国王比他想象的聪明。不论Odin进攻与否，他都能做出恰当反应。  
或许他们更为开化，或许他们有着要塞，如果进入要塞，逃离的可能性又是多少？不能拖延下去。  
他必须说点什么，来阻止这个巨人带他进入他们的大本营：“我并非质疑你的决定，只是有些担心你的顾问一个人能否应对那些士兵，Your Majesty，如果出了什么意外……”  
那个巨人粗暴地捂住Loki的嘴，“从刚才起，我就一直想和你说，但又有点担心你害羞，不要叫我那些头衔，我有个名字，Wulfharth Yngolson of Tönsberg，虽然那个地方自从我一千七百岁后就再也没去过，不过现在不要紧了，我可以改成of Jötunhelm了，哦，我不是让你称呼我Wulfharth Yngolson of Jötunhelm，而是说，你可以叫我Harth，”Wulfharth以一种令人作呕的姿态抚摸着Loki的脸，“不舒服？说实话，我从来没见过你这么强大的seidr使用者，不知道怎么处理这种体型…你来之前，Angerboda就和我暗示了好多次，我会弄疼你，如果不舒服就直说。”这个Wulfharth突然开始不知所以地大笑起来，好像这是一件有趣的事一样。  
Loki尽量克制自己去思考到底是哪里会被弄疼。他需要有价值的思考，而非胡思乱想：这个巨人是在说Jötunn的体型与seidr有关吗？  
这支军队中绝大多数都是体型巨人的巨人，但还是有一些矮小者。或许这群seidr使用者加在一起也比不过他，他可以逃走，但恐怕只是离开这个毛骨悚然的怀抱，他不知道哪里有人口聚集，也不知道哪里有军营，更加不熟悉气候（这个蠢货之前提到的昼季与夜季）；他应该等待，等到时机恰当，然后脱身。  
事实上，他们确实有着人口聚集地，人口数量超过了Loki的预期。  
在当年遇到Laufey的“王座”附近，有一条蜿蜒崎岖的冰道，旋转着向下蔓延，直到地底城市。透过冰层阳光只能洒下少许，更多地，是通过冰棱镜来汇聚。然而即使如此，整座城市也依然过于昏暗，或者说是色彩单调：视野里失去了所有红色。  
当年Thor没有杀入Jötunheim首都似乎并非缺乏观察力，没看见这么显眼一个入口什么的；而是这个入口完全不显眼。血色的眼睛不止是为了恐吓敌人，Loki想到，他们有着更为实际的功能。  
正当他想更深入思索Jötunheim民俗，为日后越狱收集更多信息时，一阵强烈的快感袭击了他。  
“我特别高兴，真的，特别高兴，你已经长角了，虽然特别小，”随后Loki才意识到，是那个抱着他的巨人在摸自己，“战士们普遍在一千五百岁左右开始长角，虽然seidr使用者会提前几百年，但我真的不敢确定你成年没有。”  
这个自认为配得上Loki的巨人又开始絮絮叨叨：“按照传统，我们应该在昼季的第七天结婚，但现在真的来不及…我本来打算送你一些花，Æris是用花求爱的吧？但现在即将进入夜季，所以，我找人去Freya的花园偷了好多回来，啊，你不会告诉她吧？”  
荒唐可笑，好像Loki有机会见到Freya似的。如果他见到了Freya，那么他就再也不会见这个巨人了。  
他的思绪飘远了，飘到Vanaheim的阳光下，仿佛这样就能躲避Norns的残酷。粗糙的毛皮触感把他拉回现实，最可怕的时刻即将到来：他和这个可笑的巨人在同一张床上。  
巨人爬到床的另一边，而Loki，Loki能听到自己的心跳逐步加快，随着这个丑陋怪物离他越来越近。  
然而，那个怪物只是躺在床上，奇怪地盯着自己：“睡觉啊，为什么不睡觉？”  
“我还没打算被继承人篡位，赶紧躺下睡觉。”  
这个巨人没有再触碰自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果存在后续：基妹和安格博达出轨了，生了三个孩子，一只狼，一条蛇，一个具有性别的女孩子；  
> 如果存在后续的后续：基妹法律上的丈夫意识到这个看起来和精灵似的孩子不是自己的孩子，怎么可能是自己的孩子？！只能是半血约顿安格博达的孩子，怒发冲冠为真·蓝颜，要把安格博达杀了，熟料被反杀；  
> 如果存在后续的后续的后续：锤哥不敌海拉被揍得到监狱里了；  
> 如果存在后续的后续的后续的后续：五宝石灭霸对打零宝石海拉，并由于海拉处于阿斯加德，自带无敌脚本，灭霸没打成响指；  
> 如果存在后续的后续的后续的后续的后续：灭霸被戳成筛子，基妹在冰原里当国王，思考能不能把远古冬棺搞回来，让这地方开点花什么的；  
> 如果存在后续的后续的后续的后续的后续的后续：真的没有后续了，如果有我也不会写哇。


End file.
